tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Halloween Kids (TV series)
The Halloween Kids is a Canadian/Australian TV series that aired from 2002-2007, airing on YTV in Canada and Nine Network in Australia. It's considered to be a follow up to the book series The Halloween Gang, and its respective TV special. Each season was different, the first simply went by The Halloween Kids, and the second went by The Halloween Kids: Next Generation to reflect a new roster of kids after the first disappeared. The show was notable for its strong financial backing, enabling it to compete with more notable YTV shows. The show ended in 2003 to allow time for the producers to find a new animation studio after their previous hiree’s contract expired, and it was revived late in the year, ending in 2004. Nelvana's lease on the characters expired and since Strange wanted to use his characters for a graphic novel, he created a new roster of characters for the next season. Plot In general, the series focuses on The Halloween Kids, a group of children who live in the fictional Woodroot Village and investigate supernatural occurrences and myths, intervening when necessary. Two generations existed, encompassing the show's two seasons. 2002-2004 The first season centered on the first generation of The Halloween Kids, continuing off from the 1999 telefilm. This generation encompassed all but one of an entire class, who banded together to solve a crucial supernatural threat. The kids have a mixed reception in Woodrot, other kids consider them outcasts due to them embracing their more weird attributes, but they have the respect of much older people. Each episode had the kids solving problems around the town of Woodrot, usually centering on paranormal occurrences, myths or all else in the realm of the supernatural. This season originally lasted until early-mid 2003. Nelvana sought a new animation studio to produce the series and put the show on hiatus until they could find a new studio and allow them time to get used to the style of the show. 2006-2007 The original Halloween Kids disappeared during one of their missions, revealed to have been done by their rival Tommy. He used Tiberius, a new member, as a pawn to lead the kids into the Detendimension. A sneak-peek episode aired on Halloween of 2005. The new gang, Pamela, the leader and younger sister of one of the original members, Rod, her best friend and love interest, Alanis, Rod's cousin and Ezra, the tech specialist. The only members to have any connection from the original gang are Pamela, the younger sister of the team manager Angela, and Marie, the younger sister of Tommy, an enemy to both generations of the group. The season tended to focus on other people, with the Halloween Kids trying to fix whatever issues they face. Characters 1st Generation *'Alison Meeks and Colleen Dixon:' Both come from Boston, Massachusetts and Denver, Colorado respectively. Alison is a spunky talkative girl and the leader of the Halloween Kids. She is knowledgeable on everything obscure or irrelevant to what's currently happening, with a varying payoff. Since she was the first to discover the club's first monster, she had leeway in becoming their leader. She wears shades frequently, implied to occur due to some kind of eye disorder. Colleen is Alison's best friend and is somewhat shy too. She often gives humorous one-liners whenever the situation demands it. Colleen stuck with Alison because the latter understood her better and is helping build her self-esteem. Both she and Alison were considered social outcasts because of their weird behavior, as well as the other kids needing an outlet to let out their frustrations after getting tormented by the older kids but after pinpointing the main threat, Colleen and Alison win their respect. *'Angela Asbrew:' Tries to serve as a voice of reason and prides herself as having a higher moral compass than the others. However, she is cruel to her younger sister, spurred by her father's favoritism toward her and used to be a prominent bully. Angela is an anti-authority individual, which she keeps secret to avoid causing trouble for herself. She used to be good friends with Georgina, but both grew apart overtime and Angela became more of a loner until she was inducted into the Halloween Kids. She's the niece of the mayor, same with Pamela. *'Dante Ahrens, Devlin Thomason and Damien Gordon:' The school bullies. Dante is the milder of the three and always manages to come up with decent justifications for his misdeeds. Devlin is the slower of the three and is more or less annoying. Damien seems to have genuine contempt for the two and the rest of the world, which the club utilizes to maintain emotional balance. Each have had the worst encounters with Royce and his goons and try to mimic them to avoid further scrutiny, but they move on and become better. Dante is an aspiring cook and Devlin and Damien want to follow in his footsteps. *'Sparky and Brighton Oliver:' Identical twin nerds. They try to rationalize everything with science, but get turned away almost every time. Dante, Devlin and Damien have a hold over Sparky, since the latter maces Sparky when he gets too annoying. Brighton hates confrontation and tries to maintain peace between them and the bullies, but backs down when anyone threatens him. They never had anything against Alison and Colleen to begin with, but sided with the other students in the hopes of obtaining their respect. *'Georgina Sutcliffe and Jane Bell:' The school divas. Georgina originally hailed from Yorkshire and was a sheltered, boarding school attendee from a well-off family, until they lost ownership of the school. They moved to New Brunswick to start a new life and their daughter would be forced to attend public school. Georgina is a girly-girl, slightly naive due to her still-developing grip on the middle-class town and was fairly nasty, looking down on people she deemed to be of poor taste. Jane is Georgina's best friend and seems to have a darker personality, telling people she hates to do things celebrities did that led to untimely death. She supposedly took on this harsh facade to avoid the scrutiny of Georgina and become popular. Both redeem themselves after joining the Halloween Kids. *'Randall Isley:' A business savvy and fairly snobbish boy. He tends to resort to dirty tricks to get his way and had a short-lived rivalry with Georgina, but moved past it when he became part of the Halloween Kids. He tries desperately to get the other kids to follow a set agenda, but his ideas are laughed off. *'Sam Bliss:' A girl who's into magic and planting. It's implied that she's a Wiccan, but she keeps it under wraps so she could make friends easier and maintain a normal life. Sam is a bit of a hippie, frequently going out into nature and tending to her own greenhouse. She also tends to be a bit anal and loses her temper when her friends do something that's harmful to nature. She has a pet cat, Jade. *'Julie Dallow:' A goth punk girl who often takes the role of a contrarian, especially in life-or-death situations. This is spurred by a fear of her or any of her friends dying. She seems to be adamant in looking and acting cool because she was bullied in earlier years, and her style reflects that. She enjoys chewing gum and listening to her walkman and seems to hold a closer friendship with Jerry and Jenny, later Sam as well. She was born in New South Wales in Australia and moved to Canada when she was four. *'Jenny Lipstone:' A perpetually naive girl whom because of her naivety, is the source of mockery from other students. She serves as the group's proverbial heart, and keeps it stable. She has a crush on Jerry, which stemmed from him defending her when she misheard something Ms. Chapley said. *'Jerry Sandoval:' A cowardly boy with good intentions, seen the most with Julie and Ori. Unbeknownst to Jenny, he has a crush on her too, namely because he felt she was too naive to see his worst qualities. He tries to hide his cowardliness by acting cool, but his closest friends see through it. *'Mandy Lincoln:' A reserved tall student who seems to be an expert on the paranormal. She became so after going through a disturbing prank when she was younger. She is very organized and tries to lay down the line in a rational fashion, though dry negativity seeps through. In the last two episodes, as well as for most of season 2, she dons a plague doctor mask that when worn, could allow the wearer to see paranormal creatures and it even helps her give medical treatment. Mandy acts as the team's nurse. *'Marie Kadic:' Tommy's younger sister and a new addition to the team. She was once a very happy girl and admired her older brother, but he betrayed her and sent her into the Digital Zone so he could unleash the Pixel Demon. While there, Marie went through drastic changes, with her body becoming more hulking and her personality taking on a dark turn, leading to her becoming an antagonist who's ordered to stop the Halloween Kids when they try to rescue the kids who were also sent into the Digital Zone. Marie is let out as well due to the Pixel Demon's destruction rendering the Digital Zone's existence redundant. She later applies for the Halloween Kids' tryout session and succeeds after better explaining herself. Marie has a fondness for small animals. *'Florence Hendrick:' The second addition to the team. She reportedly spent most of her life in the jungle due to falling off a tour bus going through it. She was rescued by the team after tapping into her more sentient side and out of gratitude, she sides with them. She is able to lead her team into the face of the unknown through her experiences in forbidden territory. *'Tiberius Kurt (Lee Tokar):' A member of the school's football team and a seldom-seen member of The Halloween Kids. Tiberius originally appeared in the first episode as an original member, but disappeared and was replaced with both Marie and Florence. He eventually turned up again and was tasked with doing research on the group's missions, yet he still hardly ever took part in the group's more ambitious tasks. In the last three episodes, Tiberius was revealed to be an ally of Tommy and betrays the Halloween Kids by sending them to the Detendimension so they could no longer serve as a threat to Tommy's ultimate plan. Tiberius turns up in the last few episodes of season 2. Regretting what he did to both generations, he sacrifices himself to take down Tommy for good. Generation 2 * Pamela Hubbard: Angela's younger adoptive sister. Angela was often mean to her, which was a vague means of trying to prevent Pamela from getting hurt and was also spurred by favoritism toward her. Seeking to redeem herself after causing trouble which led to the formation of The Halloween Kids in the first place, she and her friends made a revival of the group dedicated to keeping Woodrot safe while finding the original group. * Rod: Pamela's best friend and second-in-command. He is somewhat naive, but he does mean well. Both are oblivious to the fact that each has a crush on the other. * Alanis: Rod's cousin who works as a mechanic. When it comes to confrontation (preferably smaller deals), she tries to remain neutral to avoid coming off as condescending. * Ezra: The brains of the group, and the one who provides research on the event of the day. Other Characters * Mayor Charles Hubbard (Roger Dunn): The mayor of Woodroot, and the uncle/adoptive father of Angela and Pamela. He once served as a member of an investigative group called the Raven Stakes, until the leader led most of the group into a fatal coup. He wants to prevent the other kids from succumbing to the same fate. * The Raven Stakes: A paranormal investigation team that predated the Halloween Kids, ran by Charles Hubbard. The original team supposedly died in a coup, but it's soon revealed that they were sent to the Detendimension. **'Buzz (Hiro Kanagawa):' Charles' second in command and the replacement leader for the rest of the Raven Stakes. **'Bing (Howard Jerome):' The team's cook. He also uses his food as a backup weapon. **'Floyd and Boyd (Danny Wells and Tony Rosato):' Twin brothers who serve as the brains of the group. **'Obi (Gene Mack):' A self-aware token addition who makes snide remarks. * Tommy Kadic: A classmate of the original Halloween Kids, and the older brother of Marie. He was once respected by the other kids back when Alison and Colleen were social outcasts, but after they solved their first case with the two girls, the kids abandoned Tommy especially since he maintained his allegiance to the root of the case. He is an anti-authority zealot and was cruel to his younger sister, which spurred her future characterization. Tommy sought to neutralize every authority figure in Woodroot, something only the Halloween Kids caught onto, but after Tiberius betrayed them, Tommy's plan went into motion and peaked when the second generation of the Halloween Kids were sent to the Detendimension. * The Specter-Getters: A trio of kids who want to rival the Halloween Kids. The leader tends to take everything too far and ignores logical explanations. The three are parodies of the main characters from Mona the Vampire. Episodes Season 1 Season 2